


Three Loves

by Crackshipsneverhurt



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, First Love, Language of Flowers, Light Angst, Sad Ending, Slight Canon Divergence, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, What I Think Should Have Happened, i'm here to semi fix it, kishimoto screwed up the romance, we don't always get our way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crackshipsneverhurt/pseuds/Crackshipsneverhurt
Summary: Sakura never told anyone; but she had only ever fallen in love with three people.





	Three Loves

**Author's Note:**

> My interpretation of how the love triangle should’ve gone but we don’t always get our way :/

Sakura’s first love is Ino Yamanaka. 

 

As a child, Sakura always admired Ino from afar. She was very beautiful, came from a respected clan and had one of the highest grades in the academy.

 

Ever since then, Sakura wanted to be like her. 

 

When the two became friends, Sakura was ecstatic. She pumped her fists in the air and ranted on about it to her parents, who only listened half-heartedly. Her love for Ino only grew the more time they spent together. The pinky learned that Ino’s favorite food is cherry tomatoes and pudding, while her least favorite is sashimi. She knows that Ino’s favorite thing is the flower she gave Sakura (something which made her blush) and that she hopes to take over her family’s flower shop one day.

 

Sakura Haruno was madly, passionately and unrequitedly in love with her. 

 

She felt happy and complete whenever the two hung out. Ino was Sakura’s inspiration, and the person she looked up to the most. But Sakura wanted to be Ino's equal. She didn't want to be protected and constantly hiding behind her friend. \

 

So Sakura let her go. 

 

On the contrary to popular belief, it was not because of a certain dark-haired boy, but because Sakura needed to grow out of Ino’s shadow.And he was just the perfect excuse.

 

Sakura spends weeks crying her self to sleep, muffling her sounds with a pillow. Losing someone she loved and held so dearly to her heart was much more painful than she imagined. She reminded herself this was for the best.  

 

The kunoichi checks herself in the mirror, with her hitae-ate gleaming in the light, she looks back on it and thinks that maybe it wasn't really loving she felt for her best friend after all.Years later, Sakura and Ino call it quits over their rivalry and finally restore that beautiful friendship Sakura tore apart with her frenzied feelings.

 

Sakura is older now, and she realizes that the truth is, it was love. It was love for what she knew love to be.

 

But the pinky is not blind. SHe can see that Ino is happy with Sai. The look in her eyes is something Sakura is familiar with; she used to look at Sasuke the same way. Sakura watches them together and walks away with a pinch in her chest. She leaves a bouquet of red carnations at the blonde's doorstep with no note and not a trace of her chakra in sight. 

 

Red carnations, Sakura still remembers Ino's lessons from years ago mean 'my heart aches for you' and it can vary to mean you have a deep admiration for said person. She isn't sure which one it is, maybe both. 

 

She doesn't say anything when Ino rambles about it the next day. 

 

 

* * *

 

Sakura’s second love is Sasuke Uchiha. 

 

Sasuke is easy to fall in love with. He’s cool, talented and insanely handsome. It’s as easy as breathing. It’s exciting, as she spends hours overanalyzing the way he looks at her and giggling whenever they make eye contact. 

 

But loving him is nothing like loving Ino. 

 

Ino is gentle but Sasuke is harsh. He taught her to value human life, to always be thankful for what you have, and to grow from your mistakes. Thanks to Sasuke, Sakura begins to change herself for the better. She begins to notice the telltale signs, her erratic breathing, the rapid beating of her heart, and the heat on her face when he gets too close for comfort.

 

Sakura Haruno was madly, passionately and unrequitedly in love with him. 

 

Sakura tries her best to help him after his trauma, she listens and comforts him in any way she can. Naruto and Kakashi also help him relax. Soon, Sakura begins to see Sasuke smile, worry, and laugh. There still might be hope that he returns her feelings.

 

Then he leaves Konoha.

 

Sakura should’ve expected it; after Itachi Uchiha's unexpected visit and his fight with Naruto on the roof, he began growing detached just like in the beginning. She’s still beyond hurt. The kunoichi cries herself to sleep for days but doesn’t have the heart to tell Naruto. She knows he’ll blame himself, and he deserves better.So she tries to pick up the pieces and move on. She trains with Tsunade for three years and pushes herself forward when she thinks of giving up.

 

Loving Sasuke taught her a lesson and made her stronger.

 

Sakura survives the great pain, lies, betrayal, abuse, drama, and damage Sasuke has done to her.He’s buried deep in his hatred and she could not blame him. Sasuke has been through so much. So she says nothing when he decides to join the war. She stays silent as she watches Sasuke battle Naruto to the death. She thinks she understands how he works now.When they collapse, they’re both missing an arm and their faces are badly bruised. She hops down and begins healing their injuries.

 

"Sakura... forget about me." His voice is scratchy, not quite sounding like his usual deep baritone.  

 

"Be quiet. I need to concentrate." 

 

But Sasuke listens to no one.

 

_He sure didn’t listen when we begged him to stay,_ Inner chimes in. 

"Sakura, I’m sorry."

 

She doesn’t look at him. "For what?"

 

"For everything."

 

Her eyes are clouding her vision with tears. She makes no move to wipe them away, and they drip onto her tattered clothes and on her teammates' blood. Still, she manages a small smile.

 

"You should be you bastard... thank you."

 

His eyes widen in surprise. "Why are you thanking me?"

 

"You helped me grow. I realized, there are things I love about love and some things I don’t. I know the difference between good love and bad love. And for that, I say thank you."

 

Sasuke smiles and Sakura thinks he should do that more often. Naruto laughs and the two boys get up and laugh, hugging each other tightly.Sakura laughs too, but hers are mixed with tears. She doesn’t know why but she cries and laughs. Kakashi touches her shoulder and smiles.

 

The world never seemed brighter.

 

***

 

Months later, Sasuke leaves Konoha just as soon as Kakashi and Naruto bail him out. Sakura sees him off along with Kakashi. Being Sasuke's friend is easier, and weighs less on her mentally. As exciting as it was trying to figure him out, she truly should've accepted that Sasuke was a hollow of the child he used to be and that he'll look at her the same way he'd look at a stranger passing him across the street. 

 

Her heart still goes out for him. "Do you have to go? I could always go with you..."

 

"I intend to repent for my sins. My sins have nothing to do with you."

 

 _Sure, it’s not like you tried to stab us or nearly strangle us to death. Let’s not forget the Chidori!_ Inner Sakura snarkily replied. 

 

Sakura is crestfallen though... was that apology just a fluke or did he say it because he thought he was going to die? Then Sasuke pokes her forehead with that same mesmerizing smile that leaves her breathless. She blushed. Is he trying to be a good friend... or does he...?  

 

"Until next time, Sakura." She’s speechless as she watches him walk away. 

 

Once Sasuke is out of sight, Kakashi nudges her with a playful smile. "Looks like you two have something going on." 

 

Sakura rolls her eyes fondly at her sensei and gives him a light smack on the shoulder. "Maybe if he asked me earlier, we could’ve really been happy. But I moved on. It’s too late for that." 

 

Kakashi hums thoughtfully. "Give it time, Sakura." 

 

But Sakura already has given it time. The pinky reflected back on her love for Sasuke. One that destroyed her for years, but made her closed, careful, cautious and considerate.

 

Now she knows exactly what she wants and what she doesn’t. She doesn’t want Sasuke, not anymore. 

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura’s third love is Naruto Uzumaki. 

 

Naruto is someone she considers her closest friend, even more so than Ino. They stuck by each other for years, friends through thick and thin. 

 

In their younger years, Sakura did not think highly of him, he was loud and lacked any tact; always yelling how he was going to become Hokage. But he bloomed from a temperamental brat to a determined boy who worked just as hard as any other ninja. She learned to respect Naruto and even began preserving his dream. Sooner or later, Sakura found herself caring for him enough to put her life on the line, just as much as she trusts him to do the same. He listens to her, as she rambles on about her medical studies, her insecurities, and her dreams. 

 

They laughed together at even the silliest of things, they cried together and hell, they almost died together. But, Sakura never thought she would fall in love with him. 

 

Naruto was the embodiment of the sun; warm smiles and a bright chakra that enclosed around him. He made you feel like you were the most special person in the world. His honesty was admirable and his heart was too big for everyone around him. The compassion he gives to others, Sakura realizes, is only because he's been through so much pain and loneliness. 

 

This love came blindly. No warning. It crept on her silently, just like a ninja. She didn't come looking for this love, but it came for her, not leaving her. 

 

He's nothing like her usual crush types. Naruto is loud, clumsy and oblivious, but she finds herself staring at those haunting blue eyes longer than what was acceptable. Sure, he has his demons, literally and figuratively, but there is beauty in his imperfections. They are just so  _Naruto_ it actually hurts. 

 

Truly, Naruto deserves the world. 

 

And Sakura doesn't deserve him. 

 

She loved him too late, and he loved her too early. 

 

The sunshine in his life was not Tsunade's apprentice, it was the Byakugan Princess; Hinata Hyuuga. The lavender-eyed girl who loved him from day one, who stood up against Pain just to save him, who faced death with a smile just as long as her beloved was safe. 

 

She was a far cry from Sakura.

 

So Sakura does the only logical thing, she pushes them together and ignores the violent pain in her heart. She would gladly suffer just to see Naruto smile, just to see him happy. 

 

She hands Naruto a bouquet of Forget-Me-Nots and Daffodils along with a gift at his wedding. The Forget-Me-Nots meant true love and memories. The Daffodils meant Regard; Unrequited Love; You're the Only One; The Sun is Always Shining When I'm with You. He accepted them with a bright smile that she couldn't look him in the eye. 

 

She wonders if he knew what they meant. By the look in Hinata's eye, she does. 

 

***

 

Mama? Did you love anyone else... you know... before Papa?" Sarada asks one day at dinner. 

 

 How do you tell a child your love for their father is platonic? Worse, how do you tell them that you're in love with their father's best friend? Really, it'd be much worse telling your child you're in love with their idol. 

 

"Two people." It was a half lie. 

 

"Oh. Who were they?" 

 

Sakura stood up to clear her plate. "Two blonds who I'm the best of friends with." 

 

A gasp. "Nanadaime-sama and Ino-san?!" 

 

A wink. "Yes." 

 

"Do they...? Did you...?" 

 

"They don't know, and it's better for everyone that way." 

 

Sarada hummed. Sakura looked over at her daughter and wondered whether she'd fall in love differently.

 

Only time will tell. 

 

Sakura absent-mindedly rearranges the vase full of orange mock flowers that stood beside a picture of her and Sasuke. 

 

After all, they did mean deceit. 

 

 

 


End file.
